


Innocence

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Seduction, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg just has this thing about innocence, okay? It’s not that she hates it - c’mon, what do you think she is, some kind of Disney villain or something - or even envies it. No, it’s just so delightfully… clean. And clean things are always the most fun (not to mention the easiest) to make dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Meg just has this  _thing_  about innocence, okay? It’s not that she hates it - c’mon, what do you think she is, some kind of Disney villain or something - or even envies it. No, it’s just so delightfully… clean. And clean things are always the most fun (not to mention the easiest) to make dirty.

Half of Hell is searching for the Fallen little angel, chasing after the whispers that have only just begun. They’re not going about it very intelligently, although that’s standard procedure for Hell, really; everyone going their own separate way, trying to do their own separate thing, even when they’ve got a mutual goal in mind. Not that she really cares - it makes her own job that much easier, after all.

Anna’s her name, apparently. Interesting name for an angel, but then,  _M_ _eg_  isn’t exactly the most demonic and fear-inspiring title in the world, so she’s really in no position to judge. It’s a  _nice_  name if nothing else, short, easy to roll of the tongue, a little plain. It isn’t hard to find out her schedule, to work out which road she walks down when, and to intercept her one cloudy evening as the sky lies heavy and low.

Perfect for a little seduction, really.

"Hey, sweetheart. Got somewhere to be?" Confidence comes easy to her - you’ll get nowhere in nothing in Hell without it - as does the sway of her hips, tight jeans and leather jacket and knee-high boots. She cuts a stunning figure, even if she does say so herself, the kind of arrogantly easy beauty most people would kill for.

She knows Anna notices, with the way the human angel’s eyes drag up and down her body - appreciation, concern, confusion, desire. It doesn’t really matter at the end of the day. Attraction is so easy to engender once the curiosity’s there, and Anna’s supplied that with a glance.

If her name is a little plain, her face is no such thing. Perhaps not beautiful, in the sense most people mean it, but beauty and perfect symmetry is a rather overrated thing, in Meg’s opinion. A broad face, liquid eyes that shift with the light, a curtain of red hair framing it all like a centuries-old masterpiece. She’s not sure what function Anna had before she Fell, but at first guess she would say avenging angel. There’s cruelty as well as curiosity in those eyes, a madness that will only be amplified when the whispers become shouts.

"…Do I know you?" The words are polite, maybe a half-edge of fear, but a deeper curiosity underneath - which is good, very good. Just as dark things swarm towards the light, so light cannot resist trying to reach out and illuminate the dark. Meg already knows how this is going to go, that Anna will come with her in the end, and it seems a crying waste of time to stand around talking.

"Not really." An easy shrug, a sideways quirk of lips and a glance from under thick eyelashes. The art of seduction is so easy, when you know how. "Why? Would you  _like_  to?”  
"I- well- I-" The stuttering’s sweet, innocent, and makes Meg want to lick the words from her mouth just to see what she’d do. Would she freeze? Try to run away? Bite down on her tongue when she tried to push it inside? Either and or, they’re all thrilling to think of - Meg likes her innocence with claws just as much as she likes it naked and trembling.

"It’ll be good, I promise." Just the hint of a leer, sex and sleaze in equal measures, that’s the way to do it. The blush that stains Anna’s cheeks clashes with her hair, ruins the imperfect pale of her skin, but it doesn’t really matter now. Meg moves forward, easy grace, swaying hips, seduction in her curves, lips parted inches from Anna’s in a whisper. " _Let’s go back to my place, angel_.”

And Anna follows, steps in perfect time.


End file.
